Angel
by dropdeadshexae
Summary: Hatori's sister has come to live with the gang after having some problems at the estate. Why is she so solitary? Tohru's determined to find out
1. Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Fruits Basket cast….Just Tenshi and a couple other characters…..

Authors Note: I'm expecting this to be a long story so bare with me ok?

Chapter One--------------------Tenshi

"DAMN RAT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" cried out Kyo as he wiped away the blood from his lips after a beating.

"Stupid cat….," muttered Yuki as he walked away from the scene. Leaving Kyo in his rage as he tried to catch up with Tohru.

Let me elaborate. Kyo and Yuki are members of the Sohma family, who have been plagued with a terrible curse of the Chinese Zodiac. Every time they hug some one of the opposite sex or are under a lot of stress, they transform into their animal of the Zodiac. There are 12 in all.

That morning had started off like any other, a fist fight between Yuki and Kyo, Tohru cooking, and Shigure acting lazy while egging Yuki and Kyo on.As usual Tohru was in a haste and on her way out the door she ran into a tall man in a black suit.

"Oh….Hatori-san!" greeted Tohru.

"Hello Miss Honda, is Shigure up yet? There are some important matters I wish to discuss with him…"

"Oh…Yes he is he's eating breakfast right now, help yourself, we need to head to school!"

"Thank you Miss Honda." He walked inside and Tohru and the guys strolled out into the crisp April morning.

After walking a few yards Tohru turned around and that's when she noticed a girl resting on the steps leading to the dining room. She didn't actually look like any other girl Tohru had seen around the area before, and she looked the part too. Her hair was sort of like Hatori-san's hair, but a bit longer, raven black with blood red streaks in it. Her turquoise eyes were intensley focused on drawing circles in the dirt with her shoe. And she wasn't dressed in a school uniform, just baggy pants and a t-shirt.

Tohru brushed it off thinking that she was just someone who had wandered onto the property and Hatori had found her. "Oh well," she sighed. "Maybe I'll see her again sometime…" Then she noticed Yuki and Kyo far ahead of her and dashed towards them. Thinking that this was another oridinary day…

Walking home later after school that very same day with her two best friends Saki Hanajima (or Hana) and Arisa Uotani (or Uo), Tohru noticed two figures following them. She put her hand over here eyes to block the sun to get a better view. She smiled and waved:

"Hatsuharu! Momiji!"

The shortest figure started running towards them at top speed.

"TOHRU-SAAAANN!" the blonde headed boy skidded to a stop when he reached them. The other boy was practically dragging his feet towards them.

Momiji, who looked to be about 13, was actually a freshman in highschool, he's also the Rabbit. And Hatsuharu is a freshman too, but he looks old from behind because of his white hair, he's the nicest of guys, but hes a tough fighter too, Haru is the cow.

"Hey sup kid! Hey punk," asked Uo as she ruffled Momiji's hair. "Hello Haru, hello Momiji…"murmered Hana-san.

"Yo…" said Haru.

"TOHRU TOHRU GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" shouted Momiji.

"Calm down calm down! What?"

"THERES A SURPRISE AT YOUR HOUSE! SO COME OOOOON!" Momiji marched up the road and the others had no choice to follow, but Uo had promised Hana to go over to her house and help her clean her room. So it was just Haru, Momiji, and Tohru.

After being seated in the dining room when they got to Shigure's house, Hatori and Shigure came into the room both looking serious. (Which is unusual for Shigure by the way).

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru….Hatori came to me this morning on a very unusual circumstances…." Shigure started then looked at Hatori. "Apparently there has been some trouble with one of the other Sohma children…."

"Yes…My sister…" said Hatori.

Tohru burst up from her seat with both hands on her cheeks, absolutely shocked. "OH-MY-GOSH-HATORI-YOU-HAVE-A-SISTER-THAT-IS-SO-GREAT! DO-I-GET-TO-MEET-HER? WILL-SHE-LIKE-ME!" She would have said more if Kyo hadnt covered her mouth with his hand.

"Tohru, sometimes I think you're just like Ritsu…." He exclaimed.

"Back to the point….My sister Tenshi Sohma, has been banished from the Sohma estate, due to….an accident. I had sent her to a boarding school in America but she has been expelled from there. There is no where else she can go, so Shigure and I have discussed it and we have decided that she should come and stay here…." He then looked over at Kyo. "And you Kyo, will be watching her making sure she stays out of trouble-"

"WHAT? NO WAY AM I WATCHING SOME LITTLE-"

Just then the door snapped in two and the girl Tohru had seen on the steps earlier charged and screamed at Hatori: "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME HAARI-NII! I WON'T STAY WITH ANY MORE SOHMAS!" And with that she dashed out of the room with Hatori close at her heels. Leaving the others with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Well….that could have gone better…." Said Shigure nervously. "I think its time for dinner, what are you making tonight Tohru?"

"Oh uh….um…salmon wiiiith….miso soup and rice! How does that sound?"

"I can already taste it!" exclaimed Shigure.

"Meh….I'm gonna go take a walk….HOW CAN HATORI DUMP THAT LITTLE BRAT ON ME!" he shouted as he stomped out of the house.

Yuki stood up and streched. "I think I'm going to take a nap, gym was intense today…" He yawned and went up stairs.

After a couple minutes Shigure went to his office to work on his manuscript before his editor went into cardiac arrest, leaving Momiji, Haru, and Tohru to their boredom.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled Momiji excitedely. "LETS GO SEE A MOVIE AFTER DINNER!"

"That's better than just hanging around here…." replied Haru neutrally.

Tohru merely nodded, deep in thought about Tenshi. 'She looks so much like Hatori…she must be about 15! I wonder if she's a member of the zodiac too….No, wait, that's impossible, I've met all the members of the Zodiac already! But still….I can't help but wonder….'

Authors Note: Phew! That was a doosy! R&R please!


	2. Whose that?

1Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original Fruits Basket characters. Only the ones I made up...

Chapter 2-------Whose That?

After Haru, Momiji, and Tohru came back from the movie, they found Tenshi spread out on the couch watching TV. She apparently didn't see them or she just chose to ignore them because she showed no sign of response after they said hello to her. Her eyes were just focused unblinking on the TV. So Haru and Momiji left since they were late anyways.

After saying a brief good bye to her friends, Shigure came in and ushered her into the kitchen, where Kyo, and Yuki were already waiting impatiently. Hatori mean while, was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. Everyone sat down when Tohru came in.

"When did Tenshi come back?" questioned Tohru.

"Oh just as you guys left for the movies, she wasn't very happy though," replied Shigure.

"She doesn't really like the idea of living with more Sohmas. I wouldn't either...," sighed Yuki. "We Sohma's aren't exactly very famous for hospitality..."

"YES YOU ARE! You took me in, so I consider that very kind, Uo and Hana are very grateful for that too!"

"That may be but Tenshi, well, she wasn't very obedient towards Akito, and thats why I had to send her to a boarding school in the United States. But seeing as she was expelled from there, I wouldn't expect her to be happy knowing she was to come back to Japan...," explained Hatori. He sighed. "And niether was Akito."

"Yeah, and now I have to watch the little brat! How could you do this to me Hatori!" yelled Kyo.

"You seemed like the best option, she is too much for just Tohru to handle and Yuki already has enough on his hands."

"But what about my training! Don't tell me she has to come with me?"

"Yes she does Kyo. Your shishou will be training her just like he trained everyone else."

"Oh thats just peachy! Lemme guess! She is gonna go to our school too!"

"Yes, 2nd year of high school, she will be taking the entrance exam tomorrow."

"That's great Hatori! That means she'll be with Momiji and Haru!" put in Tohru.

"Yes, she'll be starting school on Monday, I expect you, Kyo, to watch her when ever you can."

"Grrr...fine!"

Hatori then looked at his watch and stood up to leave. "Akito will be expecting me back soon so I must leave." When he reached the front door he froze and turned towards Tohru. "Tohru, I hope you can help Tenshi open up, for her sake and mine." And with that he walked towards his black car and sped down the dirt road.

Shigure stood up and stretched and yawned. "I think we should all go to bed, Tohru, could you possibly bring Tenshi a blanket? I think she would prefer to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Ok Shigure."

Next Monday

"Whose the mini punk?"

It was Monday morning and also Tenshi's first day of school, she reluctantly came after destroying half the house in the process, much to the dismay of Shigure. And it was quite a struggle for Tohru to get Tenshi in her uniform. She kept screaming that skirts weren't her thing. But she finally gave in.

"Oh, she's another Sohma! Yuki and Kyo's cousin. Tenshi, these are my friends, Arisa Uotani, call her Uo, and Saki Hanajima, she prefers Hana though," introduced Tohru happily.

"Whatever..."she replied icily then she stalked off.

Kyo then grabbed her arm and screamed in her face. "SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" In which he recieved a kick in the shins. "I don't feel like it..." she said and continued to stomp towards the school.

"Tenshi means angel doesn't it?" asked Hana.

"She doesn't seem like an angel to me," said Uo.

"She's just a little mad-" started Tohru.

"A LITTLE? A LITTLE! THAT BRATS A MONSTER! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO WATCH HER!" shouted Kyo as he tried to keep Tenshi in his sight angrily.

Tenshi was soon joined by Momiji and Haru and too everyone's surprise she actually smiled at them. Momiji then began to drag her to their first period with Haru trying to keep up. Everyone started to hurry too because the warning bell had just rung and they only had 2 minutes to get to class.

4th Period

"Have you seen that new girl in 2nd year?"

"Yeah man she's hot!"

"Should I ask her out?"

"Dude she looks like she'll knock you across the hall if you did, so I'll ask her out!"

Kyo was sulking his chair as he listened to some guys in the back row talk about Tenshi. Much to his annoyance he knew those guys were right, Tenshi was rather good looking but she was a total Yankee. He shook his head and got those thoughts out of his head just as an office assistant came in and whispered something to the teacher. She nodded and looked at Kyo,

"Kyo Sohma please report to the principals office please."

"WHAT! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"It has nothing to do with you Mr. Sohma, your cousins having a little trouble."

'Ah great, she can't even go a whole day with out getting in trouble!' he yelled in his head as he headed down to the office. When he came into view of the office door he noticed Yuki just going in. That just made him even more annoyed.

In the office

"Thank you both for coming down here, Miss Sohma here said you are her cousins yes?" questioned the principal like this happened all the time.

"It was no trouble sir. Can you just please explain to us what happened?" asked Yuki.

"Well I'm afraid Miss Sohma here acted aggressively when, as she put it: 'some dumb ass wankster of a senior grabbed her ass.' She reacted the wrong way and well...apparently there is a dent in one of the lockers that is in the shape of a head..."

Yuki sighed and put his head in his hands and asked: "What do you think her punishment should be sir?"

"Well since this is her first day and since this particular senior has had this type of problem before, I am only recommending only a week detention, 3-5 everyday this week starting today...Which means that one of you will have to stay here and wait till she is done."

Kyo yelled and smacked his hand against the desk: "DAMNIT! NOW I HAVE TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL TOO!"

After Tenshi's detention

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO A SENIOR! YOU CAN'T GO 5 MINUTES WITH OUT BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF SOMETHING!" shouted Kyo as he and Tenshi walked home.

"He deserved it..." muttered Tenshi as she dragged her feet.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH SOMETIMES! GRR!" Kyo then started to walk faster, leaving Tenshi lagging behind by about 7 yards.

It didn't really matter to Tenshi if he left her behind, she didn't really like him anyways.

She reached an alleyway a few minutes later, Kyo still in her sites, when a guy jumped out from the alley and pushed her against the wall. It was the senior from school earlier.

"You know...I never got my kiss..." he said with a glint in his eye as he closed the space between them.

"Uuhh...not gonna happen!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well its not for you to decide-OOF!" he then crumpled to the ground, whimpering, as Tenshi had just kicked him in his balls. Kyo heard the commotion and ran back. Fists raised.

"Whoa hey what happened!" he yelled just as Tenshi stalked past him. Noticing the quivering figure on the ground, he simply said "Oh..." In a surprised tone. He then continued to follow Tenshi home.

AUTHORS NOTE: haha that poor poor senior...im so evil! lol R&R! And look for my next chapter, Flashbacks!


	3. Scarred Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Fruits basket characters….only the ones I made up…heh heh heh

Chapter 3---------------Scarred Memories

Tenshi lay down on her bed, exhausted from the day. She had been scolded by Shigure and Hatori (through the phone), and it had been her first day of training. And Kyo hadn't been much of a help all day. Kazuma didn't cut her any slack either. All of her muscles hurt. And who said she wanted to be trained anyways!

She rolled onto her side and let out exasperated sigh. 'At least this is better than the Sohma estate…'she winced involuntarily at the thought of going back there.

There was a knock at her door and the person who knocked came barging in with out waiting for a response. It was Kyo and that bubbly ditz Tohru. Kyo kicked her bed. "Wake up brat."

"I don't wannaaaa!"

"Well its time for dinner!"

"Kyo….why don't we let her sleep?"

"Yeeaaahhh….what she said!"

"Alright fine! But I'm gonna come in later and if you don't get up I'm dragging you downstairs!" Kyo stomped down the stairs as if to prove how mad he was. Tohru lagged behind to make sure she wasn't really hungry, but then quietly walked downstairs. And finally for the first time all day she was left alone to her thoughts…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-2 hours later-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 11 at night and everyone seemed to be asleep. Except Tenshi. Her stomach was growling uncontrollably now and she couldn't ignore it any more. Practically floating down the steps, she made her way into the kitchen. As soon as she flicked on the kitchen light Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure pounced on her and plopped her in a chair. Kyo, after getting tired of her screaming: "ASSAULT! ASSAULT!" stuffed a kitchen rag in her mouth.

Tenshi screamed as loudly as the rag would permit her. Tohru noticed she had a purple tinge to her face so she removed it.

"Ok Tenshi, we decided that we're tired of you shutting us out!" said Kyo.

"Yes! We wanna know everything!" chipped in Tohru.

Shigure bent towards Tenshi and gave her a reassuring glance. "Its ok Tenshi, they can know…"

Tenshi sighed and asked for some water. After chugging it down she looked around the room and started…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-_Flashback_-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tenshi walked into the head Sohma's house. Her eyes focused ahead of her and not on the worrying eyes of her older brother Hatori. She knew why she was being called down to Akito. She had disobeyed him when he said she couldn't leave the estate. But she had anyways…_

_--------_

_Akito Sohma paced his room slowly, his kimono was draping his skeleton like body in an eerie fashion. At the moment Akito was agitated. He was about to see the one member of the Sohma family who he truly feared. Tenshi was ruthless and could care less what he did to her. Which made it harder to make her fear him._

_When Tenshi was seated on a thin mat on the floor, Akito came up and merely slapped her. She took the hit with out a single wince. She looked Akito straight on in the eyes, so hard it was like they were boring into his soul. Akito fell back a step. He glared at Hatori and nodded. _

_Two men then surged through the door, each grabbing one of her arms and started dragging her towards the exit. She just sighed and didn't put up a fight even though she could have easily kicked their asses. But the look on Hatori's face is what stopped her. Torn between his loyalty to his sister, and his duty to the head of the family. Tenshi decided to go with them, to save her brother any more confusion._

_-0-0-0-0-0-Flashback: in the room-0-0-0-0-0-_

_There are rooms in the Sohma household that strike fear in all their hearts. Rooms where who ever is put in them faces their own worse demons. Yuki and Kyo have been in those rooms. All they have in there to keep them company is their own thoughts. Tenshi had heard of these rooms but had never thought she would be put in one of them. Usually she obeyed Akito, for the sake of her brother, but she was tired of Akito said this and Akito said that… 'Why did everyone have to obey a 16 year old all the time? Why not someone like Hatori?' She screamed in her head. She new Akito feared her because she would not break for him. She never cried out in pain, or said "Yes Akito-san." She wanted to be her own person, not some teenager's puppet…_

_The two men who had grabbed her chucked her through a door which led into one of "the rooms". Tenshi knew this was another one of Akito's attempts to break her, make her whimper and cry at his feet. She wouldn't let that happen. As one of the men slammed the door shut, Tenshi sat down on the floor in a meditating position, the kind her brother used when he was stressed or worried. She figured that if she could keep her mind focused and blank, she wouldn't be affected. _

'_Ok….focus…beaches…forests…the moon…relaxing thoughts damnit!' she scolded herself. 'I hope this works...' _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-2 days later-0-0-0-0-_

_Akito strolled happily down the hall to Tenshi's room. 'She's bound to be tame by now...' he laughed evilly in his head. 'Maybe when I get tired of Hatori, she'll want his job she'll be so loyal to me!' He clapped his hands with joy and slid open the door. _

_To his shock, there was Tenshi, in a meditating position, no screaming "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!", no whimpering in the corner, nothing that even signified fear. All she did was open one eye and said: "Do you mind? I'm a little busy here!"_

_It was all Akito could do to keep himself from beating in her ignorant face. He merely smiled evilly and asked in a maniacal tone: "So did you have fun in here? I'm sure you wouldn't mind being kept in here for a few more weeks, months, maybe even years?"_

_Tenshi sighed, stood up and stretched. After being in the same position for 2 days, your body gets pretty stiff. She smiled and walked towards Akito, and to his surprise, slapped him across the face. "Man that feels good, always wanted to do that! Cheerio dear Akito!" And she skipped down the hall and out of the building._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-A week later at the airport-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_OK, there will be someone waiting for you when you get to Seattle ok?" explained Hatori nervously as he loaded Tenshi's luggage onto the conveyor belt._

"_Hatori! I get it! Ok! Stop worrying I'll be fine!" laughed Tenshi._

"_-Sigh- I know Tenshi. I just wish you hadn't smacked Akito, that was very unwise…"_

"_Yeah but come on! You have to admit you're glad I did it!"_

"_It's not my place to say Tenshi!"_

"_Oh fine Hatori!" she smiled._

_Hatori checked his watch and started herding Tenshi to her gate. "Time to go Tenshi. I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too Hatori-nii!" Tenshi wrapped her arms around Hatori in a big hug and then sprinted towards the gate, waving back at him on her way. When she turned around one last time, she noticed that Hatori actually had tears in his eyes. She felt a pang of guilt for putting her brother through this. She shook it off and boarded the plane…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Present-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"So that's what happened, then a few months later I was expelled for tearing up a teacher's office…" ended Tenshi.

"Wow….you actually slapped Akito! You're my hero!" said Kyo with a smile.

"So….in America is where you learned to be so tough? Or tougher than you already were?" said Tohru with awe.

"Yeah pretty much."

Shigure looked at the clock and yawned. "Wow, its really getting late and you kids have school tomorrow, Tenshi grab a roll if you're hungry and straight to bed! CHOP CHOP PEOPLE!" he ended with a sing song voice.

"-Yawn- Fine Shigure…" said Yuki neutrally.

When they reached their beds, all of them almost instantly fell asleep, except for Tenshi…..

Authors Note: WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER! R&R bizzatches


End file.
